


The one where Tom can't sleep

by LividMilkshake



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6014170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LividMilkshake/pseuds/LividMilkshake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Tom/ Female reader fic for Valentines! Where Tom has musings in the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one where Tom can't sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic of mine from another fandom and another site (quotev anyone?) and I made it into a Tom fic, enjoy!

Tom rolled over to stare at the ceiling, he couldn't sleep at all! He found it difficult recently with all the stress of work and then there was the constant worry of someone better taking away the only one that he wakes up for. He glanced over at the other side of the bed at her; her hair was creating a slight halo around her head on the other side of the bed which made her seem like an angel.

She made Tom feel happy and content that she was there, she was everything to him. When he was there with her, he forgot reality and only focused on her, she still had the ability to make his heart skip and his stomach have butterflies, the ability to make him still feel nervous around her and not be able to say words properly. She made him daydream more about the possibilities of events. To be honest he still couldn't believe that 2 days ago she said yes to him, yes to being his wife forever more.

Tom glanced at the ring, it shimmered in the moonlight. It looked beautiful on her; it was only fitting on her. It signified the binding of two hearts together, he would happily spend every day with her. Tom sighed, she rolled over and rested her head on Tom’s chest, in which Tom used his arm to wrap her in a hug and he kissed her forehead gently, earning a smile from her. Tom looked at her again, she was beautiful and as long as she was in his life he was complete. Tom closed his eyes and for once he fell to sleep easily and soundly.


End file.
